quiproquo
by Elaelle
Summary: Qu'estce qui se trame entre Mustang et Edward Elric ? Hughes et ses compagnons mènent l'enquête.


Elaelle : Je poste ce qui pour l'instant n'est qu'un one-shot de ma soeur. Peut-être que je poursuivrais cette histoire si j'en vois l'intérêt ou si elle a de nouvelle idée la concernant.

**Auteur : Agnès**

**Titre : Quiproquo**

**Genre : Humour**

**Couple : Roy/Ed**

**Disclaimer : hélàs, ils ne seront jamais à moi !**

**Résumé : les membres de l'équipe de Mustang vont assister à une chose qui va changer la vision qu'ils ont de leur colonel. Ce qui expliquerait bien des choses...

* * *

**

_Dans une sombre ruelle, mal éclairé et à l'écart de l'agitation de la grande rue. Là, dans l'encoignure entre deux maisons s'affairaient Edward Elric et Roy Mustang._

_Le colonel, à genou devant le full métal poussait de petit grognement significatif par intermittence. Et appuyé contre le mur, une main dans ses cheveux, Edward poussait des petit cris entrecoupé de " encore" en guise d'encouragement._

_Cette scène ô combien insolite figea tout les subalternes du colonel, spectateurs anonymes et encore chamboulés d'être tombé sur une telle chose. _

_Mais revenons quelques temps en arrière. Tout ce joyeux monde, heureux d'avoir achevé leurs rapport respectifs avant qu'il ne fasse trop tard décidèrent d'aller se détendre en ville au Gaie Galopin, bar fort renommé pour ces alcools forts et ces cigares d'exception. C'est donc avec entrain que la troupe prit la route. Mais la circulation étant trop dense, ils durent fairent le reste du chemin à pied en empruntant un raccourci._

_Et c'est par le plus grand des hasard qu'ils assistèrent à cette scène qui devait à jamais rester gravé dans leurs mémoire._

_C'est avec beaucoup de discrétion, après plusieurs secondes de stupeur intense qu'ils continuèrent leurs chemin, dans le silence le plus complet. Ce ne fut qu'une fois dans le bar et attablés devant leurs verres que les langues se délièrent, chacun y allant de son petit commentaire. La discussion fut âpre._

**Hawkeye : **_Je ne peut pas croire que cela soit vrai. Nous avons dû faire une erreur et de plus, c'était mal éclairé. Roy et Edward s'adonnant à un acte sexuel, soit. Mais dehors, dans une ruelle...bon sang ! Non, non et non, je ne peux pas le croire. il y a forcément autre chose._

**Hughes : **_Ne nous voilons pas les yeux, c'est simple. Notre cher colonel en pince pour le jeune Elric et, pressé par la passion ( ou ses hormones, m'est avis que c'est plutôt ça ) l'a poussé dans ce coin mal éclairé pour "Hi ha" les amis._

**Armstrong : **_Sauf votre respect Hughes mais je trouve que vous y allez un peu vite. C'est peut-être Edward qui l'a attiré sous un prétexte quelconque et la suite, vous la connaissez._

**Havoc :**_ Moi, je dis que c'était prévisible. Vous n'avez jamais remarqué ?_

**Fuery : **_Quoi donc ? Saurais-tu une chose que nous ignorons ?_

**Havoc : **_Le colonel Mustang a beaucoup de conquêtes et de rendez-vous galant ça, c'est un fait mais malgré toutes nos tentatives d'espionnage, nous n'avons jamais vu aucune des ces jeunes et charmantes personnes sortir de chez lui aux première lueurs de l'aube, ni même l'embrassant avec passion. Je vous le dit, il voulait simplement nous cacher sa véritable passion : Edward Elric !_

**Hawkeye : **_Non mais vous êtes mal, là ! Et depuis quand vous vous intéressez à sa vie privée ?_

**Havoc : **_Depuis qu'il nous fauche toutes nos conquêtes avec cette insolente facilité, en jouant de sa belle gueule._

**Hughes : **_A mon avis, on devraient les mettre au courant et voir les réactions. Ah, enfin un peu d'action dans ce monotone train-train quotidien. Et Hawkeye, c'est un ordre alors pas la peine de discuter : il doit payer pour son insolente beauté._

**Armstrong : **_Je dois avouer que j'ai hâte de voir ça. Roy Mustang dans de mauvais draps. Au fait, encore une chose : il faudra faire attention à tout ce que nous dirons car s'il vient à avoir un tant soit peu de soupçons, je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il nous fera subir ?_

_**Un long frisson glacé leur traversa la colonne vertébrale. C'est ainsi que la nouvelle se propagea du Gai Galopin à tout Cenral city -et même au-delà- que le colonel Roy Mustang entretenait une relation plus que torride avec le fullmetal alchimiste Edward Elric. Heureusement, les chastes oreilles de Al en furent épargnés. Et mystérieusement, celle de Winry aussi.**_

_C'est donc tout guilleret que le lendemain, le colonel se présenta à son bureau la mine joyeuse et l'oeil pétillant de malice. Il avait passé une excellente nuit, sans être dérangé, sans stress d'aucune sorte, ce qui était vraiment rare. Et il savait apprécier ces moment-là._

_Donc, méconnaissant la nouvelle qui circulait à son sujet, il fit irruption dans son bureau, un volumineux paquet sous le bras._

**Mustang : **_Lieutenant Hawkeye, Edward Elric est-il ici ?_

**Hawkeye : **_Non mon colonel, il n'est pas encore arrivé. Mais je peux lui téléphoner si vous avez une mission pour lui._

**Mustang : **_Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, ce n'est rien d'urgent. Mais envoyez-le moi dès son arrivée voulez-vous ? J'aimerais m'entretenir un moment seul à seul avec lui._

**Hawkeye : **_Bien mon colonel. Dès son arrivé, je vous l'envoie._

**Mustang : **_Merci. Au fait Hughes serait-il malade ? Je ne l'ai pas encore vu accourir pour me montrer des photos de sa fille bien-aimée._

**Hawkeye : **_Sa femme a prit les choses en main. Après des menaces de mettre ledit photos et négatif dans un coffre chez sa mère, elle a ajouté qu'elle s'y rendrait pour un temps indéfini s'il persistait de nous importuner. Finalement, ça marche et c'est tout ce qui compte._

**Mustang : **_Il va finalement nous lacher avec ça. Penser à m'envoyer Edward à son arrivée._

_**Après son départ, Hughes sortit du placard à dossier pour s'engouffrer avec ses autres collègues dans le bureau conjoint à celui de Mustang.**_

**Hughes : **_Le cher homme a demandé au lieutenant -avec beaucoup d'insistance- à ce que Edward lui soit envoyé dès son arrivée. Oh, si vous aviez entendu la façon dont il prononce son nom, avec tant de trémolos dans la voix ! C'était vraiment touchant, on sentait bien tout l'amour qu'il lui porte._

**Hawkeye : **_Tu exagère Maes, il n'y avait pas de trémolo dans sa voix. Si cela se trouve, c'et d'un dossier confidentiel dont il veut lui parler._

**Hughes, peu convaincu : **_Mais oui, mais oui ! On te vois venir, la mère poule qui défend on poussin. Mais là, le poussin est un beau coq qui aime fricoter avec d'autre coq sur son lieu de travail. Ce qui n'est pas sain !_

**Armstrong : **_Là, tu deviens grivois Hughes. S'il aime les sucettes, c'est son choix mais il devrait choisir "ces amis" ailleurs que sur son lieu de travail, c'est pas sain pour les relations de travail._

**Hughes : **_N'importe quoi ! Au contraire, c'est mieux. Tu as plus d'occasion pour faire l'amour dans différentes positions. Tu prétexte une réunion à deux urgente dans ton bureau et là, c'est sur le bureau, le tapis, le fauteuil, dans les toilettes aussi...non crétin, ceux des femmes. Mais le pied, c'est dans les quartiers perso du boss quand il n'est pas là : canapé, fauteuil, douche...oh, la douche, sublime !_

**Fuery : **_Dites donc Hughes, quand votre femme vous rend une visite, vous expérimentez tout ce que vous avez énuméré ?_

**Hughes, rougissant : **_Bon, c'est pas le moment de discuter des 1001 et une manières de se faire plaisir, que dis-je de prendre du bon temps au travail. Chut, il arrive. On se sépare et on se retrouve dans le bureau à côté de celui de Roy, o.k ?_

_**Ils s'éclipsent en laissant Hawkeye seule. Edward arrive au même moment et se dirige tout droit vers Hawkeye qui n'a pas été conviée à la petite réunion improvisé dans son bureau.**_

**Ed : **_Salut lieutenant, ça gaze ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Le colonel est furieux, y'a une réunion urgente ou quoi ?_

**Hawkeye : **_Rien de tout ça, ils ont du travail à faire, c'est tout et l'heure n'est pas au papotage. Le colonel vous attend dans son bureau pour une réunion privé. Faites vite, c'est urgent et il n'est guère patient._

**Ed : **_Quelle plaie ce colonel ! Il faut lui obéir au doigt et à l'oeil sinon pffuitt, il vous crame d'un claquement de doigt. A plus tard, lieutenant._

_**Il part en courant vers le bureau de Roy, toque à la porte et l'ouvre.**_

**Ed : **_Colonel, vous avez une nouvelle mission pour moi ? _

**Mustang : **_Ferme la porte à clé, j'ai à te parler._

_**Hawkeye sa hâta de rejoindre ses complices pour apposer son oreille contre le mur. A défaut de voir ce qui se passait réellement dedans, ils pouvaient au moins entendre.**_

**Roy : **_Comment tu trouve, c'est bon non ?_

**Ed : **_Bof, c'est le même goût que d'habitude._

**Roy : **_Ne sois pas de mauvaise foi. Le goût est totalement différent, va-y goûte avec le bout de ta langue...oui, comme ça. Alors ?_

**Ed : **_...Oui, c'est vrai, c'est bon, chaud mais pas trop. Mmmm, mmm, comment as-tu su que j'aimerais ça ?_

**Roy : **_C'est bien simple, c'est toi qui me l'a dit. Eh attend, moi aussi j'en veux. Met-toi sur le tapis, ce sera plus simple. Non, met-toi là, je me met de l'autre côté._

_**Il n'y eut plus un bruit pendant un court moment avant que celle de Mustang ne s'élève à nouveau.**_

**Roy : **_Ha, j'en peux plus ! T'est le meilleur Edward._

**Ed : **_Tu vois , je me suis amélioré. L'élève dépasse le maître maintenant._

**Roy : **_Maintenant, va te mettre sur le fauteuil...oui, comme ça. Met les jambes sur la table...non, seulement celle de gauche. Ecarte-les mieux, Ed. Bon, ça va faire un peu mal mais tu commençe à en avoir l'habitude._

**Ed : **_Aïe, doucement Roy. C'est sensible ! Oui, comme ça...c'est rentré alors va-y doucement au début. Hé, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu met de la musique ?_

**Roy : **_Attend, je reviens, c'est pour couvrir les cris que tu va pousser._

**Ed : **_Toi aussi, t'en pousse ! Enfin bref, met une marche militaire, c'est mieux._

**Roy : **_O.k, voilà ! On en était où déjà ? Ah oui, rentrer en douceur..._

_**Le reste fut couvert par la musique tonitruante. Les indiscret dans le bureau d'à côté n'en croyait pas leurs oreilles. Roy et Ed forniquaient là, à côté. Et sans aucune gêne. Hughes était ravi d'avoir à raconter cette anecdocte à ses potes, Armonstrong avait les yeux brillant, Hawkeye fulminait de rage que son colonel ne ce soit pas confié à elle. Havoc lui jubilait. Enfin, il ne serait plus célibataire. Les autres avaient tourné de l'oeil depuis un moment.**_

_**Ils n'auraient pas fait tant de bruit autour s'ils avaient su la vérité. **_

_**Flash back.**_

**Roy : **_Tu peux me dire comment tu fais pour bousiller un si beau travail ?_

**Ed : **_Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Envy est le plus puissant des homonculus et quand il frappe, il ne fait pas semblant. J'ai voulu me défendre et c'est ma jambe qui a tout prit._

**Roy : **_Ouais, c'est ça. Bref, je dois faire quoi ? _

**Ed : **_Me remettre les vis. Je ne veux pas avoir à demander à Winry, elle me tuerait si elle apprenait que j'ai encore bousillé son automail._

**Roy : **_Arrête de bouger !_

_**Il s'agenouilla devant lui, mit les vis entre ses dents pour avoir les mains libre et commença à remettre la jambe en état. C'était horrible, Ed souffrait car par la même occasion, il reconnectait les quelques nerfs sectionnés. Elric retenait les gémissements qui risquait de lui échapper, les yeux clos et le souffle court. Lorsque ce fut achevé, il était pétrie de douleur mais il avait réussi à retenir ses larmes. Devant un tel courage, Mustant lui demanda de passer à son bureau le lendemain. Il avait une surprise pour lui...**_

_**Fin flash back.

* * *

**_

Voilà ! J'espère que cette histoire vous a plut autant qu'à moi. Je posterais bientôt le quatrième chapitre de ma fic "la rumeur". Au fait, vous aimeriez savoir ce qu'ils font dans le bureau, non ? Allez, je suis sympa, je vous le met plus bas.

* * *

_**Assis côte à côte sur le fauteuil devant la table basse, Ed ferma les yeux et ouvrit la bouche. Roy se pencha en avant, les yeux brillant. Il leva la main et d'un geste délicat, posa le sushi sur la langue chaude. Puis, lentement, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et ils s'embrassèrent à pleine bouche. **_

_**Devant eux était posé un plateau composé de sushi, nigiri et autres nouvelles recettes qu'il comptait bien faire goûter à son amant. Et sa façon à lui était bien la meilleure qui soit.**_


End file.
